Morton Kribbee (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ravencroft Institute, Westchester County, New York; formerly the Critic's planet base; Cleveland, Ohio; Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = He can open a large black hole in the center of his chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal; former freak show performer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Gerber; Sal Buscema | First = Marvel Treasury Edition Vol 1 12 | Last = | HistoryText = Morton Kribbee was playing handball in Brooklyn one day when a grain of dwarf star matter fell from space and embedded itself in his breastbone. This endowed Kribbee with the power to open a black hole in his chest which can suck objects into a pocket dimension. Calling himself Black Hole, Kribbee was one of the mediocre super-villains gathered by Dr. Angst to form the Band of the Bland. Angst had gathered them as part of a plot to assassinate then-presidential candidate Howard the Duck. Black Hole and the rest believed that the reason for this attack was to raise their own profile, but in actuality Angst had been hired by an outside party to murder Howard. He and the rest were also tricked into believing that their powers had been enhanced by a mystical element called Promethium, which was actually a placebo administered by Angst. The Band of the Bland confronted Howard at Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum where Howard was helped by the Defenders. The Defenders defeated the Band and they were presumably sent to prison. Years later, Black Hole was released from prison and found a job in a freakshow where he used his powers to suck objects into his chest. Dr. Angst escaped from prison and approached Black Hole, as well as the rest of the Band, reorganizing them to carry out his latest plot. This scheme became known as the Cosmic Squish Principle and involved releasing a large amount of pocket universes into their own dimension, thereby destroying the universe as it currently was, and creating a new world which the Band of the Bland would be the masters of. The Band were defeated by a group consisting of Howard the Duck, She-Hulk, Louise Mason, The Terror, the Critic and Brent Wilcox. The She-Hulk held open Black Hole's hole, forcing him to suck all of the pocket universes within himself. The Critic then took Black Hole back to his base, where he was forced to continue holding all of the other dimensions. What happened to these dimensions is unknown, but the next time Black Hole was seen he was an inmate at the Ravencroft Institute, a mental institution for criminally insane superhumans. | Powers = Black Hole is able to open up a black hole in the center of his chest which generates a powerful suction, similar to its namesake. This hole is a hole to a pocket dimension. There appears to be no limit to the amount of material that Black Hole can suck in in this fashion. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Black Hole on Appendix }} Category:Ravencroft Institute Patients